Unexpected Love
by ewisko
Summary: Zoey down on her luck about her finding out about Mal goes to Courtney for assistance as well as to try to repair her broken heart. Little did she know it would be mended in one fell swoop. Zoey/Courtney fluff.


**Authors Notes: After bumming around on Deviantart I found some Zoey and Courtney fanart and was immediately taken a liking to the pairing. So much that I wrote a short oneshot for it :D**

**Now I have to warn you that this is mostly fluff, hardly and substance is in this story. Anyway this story takes place during All Stars but the elimination order is changed and Duncan and Cameron haven't swapped teams. Also the challenges differ.**

**Enjoy :D**

Zoey felt something warm across the torso as she blinked her eyes open one morning. Yawning her eyes peered to the warmness that was on her body and noticed a brown hand on her. Smiling she noticed that it was Courtney's hand as she turned her head to see the sleeping face of the C.I.T. She let out a slight sigh as she moved her back closer to snuggle up near Courtney remembering how they first got together.

It was Total Drama All Stars and Zoey immediately picked up on the insecurities that Courtney felt at that time due to Duncan and Gwen's thriving relationship. So when Zoey offered Courtney a helping hand during the catering challenge, Courtney immediately took it which spawned a blossoming friendship.

However Zoey was also in a little state of depression herself, due to her realizing that Mal broke free from Mike. Zoey knew of Mal before Total Drama All Stars, she could still remember Mike telling her about him 2 weeks after Total Drama Revenge of the Island ended as well as his stay in Juvie and his short lived friendship with Duncan.

In fact, Duncan was the first person to warn Zoey about Mal. And ever since Mal convinced Lightning and Alejandro to vote off the goth Duncan really wanted to see that guy go. However Zoey was still wary about Duncan's offer. With her being friends with Courtney, Zoey had heard time and time again from Courtney's perspective at how evil and rotten the delinquent was but in the end Zoey heeded Duncan's warning.

And after that it took herself a long time to accept that Mike was no longer there, and with Cameron being the first one voted off in All Stars, Zoey didn't have anyone else to turn to that knew Mike that well.

Lindsay was a complete airhead.

Sam was too busy playing on his game guy to even notice Mike's change.

So that left Courtney. And Zoey didn't even know how to start.

Zoey first told Courtney the final challenge of the pre-merge: The Monster Cash throwback where Chris sent all of the competitors to the old abandoned film lot to do the challenge in. After the challenge Chris rented out a small motel that all the competitors to sleep in for the night. Zoey and Courtney had the same room.

"Courtney I have to tell you something." Zoey asked suddenly. They were both sitting on their respective beds watching the Simpsons on the small T.V set that they had.

"What Zo?" Courtney asked turning her head over to Zoey. "You can tell me anything."

"It… It's just-" Then Zoey broke down in sobs. "It's Mike!" Zoey continued to cry.

Then it happened. Zoey told Courtney everything. Mike's backstory, how he knew Duncan from juvie as Mal. How Duncan warned Zoey and how Mal caused Gwen's elimination as well as Heather's and Lightning's. How Duncan continued to pester her every day to tell Courtney and the remaining people on the Heroic Hamsters to vote Mal off. And most of all the insecurities she felt of doing it.

"It's okay, Zoey." Courtney said over and over again clutching her palms. "It's not your fault."

"But it is Courtney!" Zoey said. "Duncan told me about this before Lightning's and Heather's elimination! Maybe if I told people sooner they would still be here! I let my own emotions ruin two peoples chances in the game!"

"Lightning and Heather both went to the finale before, and both are horrible people." Courtney pointed out giving Zoey a hug.

"That still dosen't make it right though." Zoey said returning the hug.

"Zoey, I'm going to say this right now: You're probably the best person in terms of moral's left in this competition. Alejandro caused all of the elimination in World Tour, Lindsay is too busy trying to remember that Tyler isn't in the game anymore, Jo only cares about winning than actually playing the game and Scott dosen't really give a shit about anything! And Duncan's just a douchebag!

And look at me: Some girl who by the first part of the season still couldn't get over the boy who cheated on her a year ago. Don't ever put yourself down like that Zoey, not where they're so many other people who have abandoned there morals for the sake of the money in this game." Courtney said backing off from Zoey for a second.

"Court, I, I don't know what to say…" Zoey said awestruck. "I-I." But Zoey was cut off from finishing her sentence.

By Courtney's lips pressed up to hers. Zoey herself turned beet red when Courtney kissed her. She had no idea what to think, she didn't even like other girls. Or did she? A strange force overtook Zoey making it impossible for her to break away from the kiss and continued it. Courtney's lips tasted like sweet cinnamon to her own.

Once the two finally broke away they breathed very heavily.

"Zoey, I like you okay a lot." Courtney started to say. "Ever since Duncan cheated on me I had no idea what to do but ever since I met you and started talking to you about my problems." She sighed deeply. "I couldn't get my mind off you and I don't know if I'm gay, bi or what but all I want is to be with you." Courtney finished.

"Court-

"I know this is crazy with us being in the game and all and with Mike, hell I don't even know if you swing that way, but what I'm telling you is the truth. I love you Zoey."

Zoey had no idea what to say to Courtney.

Courtney the person who through the latter half of TDA was the antagonist

Courtney, the girl who constantly cried in TDWT about Duncan and Gwen

Courtney, her best friend that she comforted and consoled through the duration of Total Drama All Stars.

And now Courtney, the girl who had returned the favor by consoling her about Mike.

Now Zoey knew what exactly to say.

"I love you too!" Zoey cried pulling in Courtney for another kiss.

Xxx

It was that challenge that Zoey along with Courtney told Lindsay and Sam about Mal's deeds and with a 4-1 vote Mal was eliminated. Zoey still felt a twinge of pain as he saw Mike's face flushed down the toilet but when Courtney was with her that pain subsided.

It was after that elimination that Courtney and Zoey announced that they were now a couple, the first ever same sex Total Drama couple in history. Of course Zoey knew that this would put somewhat of a target on both of their backs but she didn't care at the time.

Surprisingly Duncan was the most supportive out of all the remaining contestants on the island about the new couple, even saying that it was a huge weight lifted from his shoulders that he finally saw Courtney happy again.

However Zoey was correct and a big target was placed on her back because of the newly formed couple, many knowing that the couple meant a solid two person alliance. Which was why Alejandro manipulated Scott and Lindsay to vote for Courtney next challenge which succeeded. Zoey was sad but after a motivational pep talk from Duncan, Zoey decided that her winning was what Courtney wanted to happen most.

And with that the duo convincing Sam to vote for them sent Alejandro and Scott packing the next two challenges. However Jo proved out to be a great adversary for Zoey winning all the challenges after that sending Duncan, Sam, and Lindsay home until herself and Jo were in the final two. Which made Zoey more than ever to win.

However in the final challenge even with so much adrenaline Zoey had pumping in her veins, she still lost to Jo. At first Zoey felt devastated, so devastated that she a few tears were shed from her eyes for not honoring Courtney's last wishes.

Zoey was wrong because when she finally saw Courtney at the boat of losers she was greeted with a gigantic hug from her.

"I missed you so much Zo." Courtney said hugging her tighter.

"You're not mad that I lost?" Zoey asked.

"I admit that I was disappointed but that dosen't matter anymore. Just seeing you here is worth all the money in the world."

Xxx

Zoey swooned as she remembered those events. The evens that allowed her to find true love. Turning her body to the side she faced Courtney and smiled happily.

**A/N: Well I told you it was fluffy didn't I….**

**Yeah this isn't my best work but I just wanted to get this out there, as well as to have the first ever Zoey/Courtney story on this site. I hear by dub thee Zourtney!**

**-ewisko8**


End file.
